Valravn
"Beloved saviours of the fallen, hear my prayer! Bring my beloved father to the halls of Lord Akumu! Safeguard his brave soul and accept my humble sacrifice!" - A prayer to the Valravns. The ravens and carrion birds that are in service of Lord Akumu are called valravn, or plural: valravns. It is unsure if they are more raven than human or vice versa. What is believed is that they are mainly responsible for bringing the decayed to the afterlife and serve Lord Akumu or Signý. They also act the ears and eyes in the world of the living for the ancestors and gods - for their influence isn't fully allowed to manipulate the world of the living in a very direct manner. Valravns are considered to bring back word and information, making it able for the gods and ancestors to judge those who have died and are brought to his hall. In some myths and legends, Valravns act more than as messengers and heralds of the gods. They advice important people or instigate events, following the will of the gods. Furthermore, it is a common tradition with the Chonobi to leave some sacrifice for the valravns when needing some protection or guidance for them. But most of the time it is for their deceased loved ones, usually after a funeral, to guide them as soon as possible to the afterlife. The valravns are thus an important part of the Chonobi culture and faith. History It is unsure when the first Valravns appeared in the world. Some stories depict them from originating from a grand king of old that died in battle, his name forgotten over time. The ravens feasted upon his flesh and thus became valravns. Other tales say that they are relatives from the Raven that schemed and brought death into the world, tricking Akumu into the ritual. But there are stories shared among the Chonobi clans and people that tell that the Valravns were once the trustworthy companions of the Great Wolf. But as the Great Wolf withdraw from the mortal plane, they were unable to follow, at first. Because of Akumu becoming the Lord of the afterlife, they were assigned to serve and aid the Lord in his endeavours. In the recorded history, there have been various rumoured and confirmed people that shown that they were Valravns. Able to transform somehow into ravens and back. And not through some measly transformation technique, that many genin are being taught. These individuals usually gained large influence with their respective thegn or jarl. Some of these figures decided to live a secluded life, as hermits or oracles, where others became important courtiers as advisors. Over a large span of time, however, there haven't been any known Valravns. The last Valravn being Alfild the Wise, advisor and friend of Sigeberth. Making some of the Chonobi wonder if their ancestors as gods having abandoned them. Some just state that the Valravns have withdrawn themselves until the time is right. A tale that many Sarutobi believe, for when the time has come for them to become united once more and hopefully regain their old ancestral kingdom is when the successor of Alfild surfaces. Abilities The abilities of the Valravn seem to differ with each story and myth that they appear in. But in general, there are various attributes given to those who have been known or considered to be Valravns. One of the most obvious abilities of the Valravns is the ability to transform into a black raven. This might seem as super special but it allows them to bring the souls of the deceased to the afterlife. Other attributes that have been given to the Valravns are: * Prophetic Dreams Several known Valravns had the ability or been blessed with prophetic dreams. In their dreams they would be able to see either a splinter of what was to come or even more. Some were so talented that they could do this with just focusing on this ability. How far in the future a Valravn can see in their dreams is also subject to each individual Valravn. Some Valravns were even able to walk the dreams of others, bring a message from their ancestors or the gods to the dreamer. * Longevity It is said that Valravns don’t have just a physical form. They are the servants of Lord Akumu and his daughter, Signý. They aren’t bound to the same rules to which humans are. But to serve several purposes, Valravns can ‘age’ in their mortal form. Once a Valravn dies, they are to be cremated so that they can slip between the smoke into the air and resume their raven form before returning to the afterlife. Several Valravns have been depicted as living twice as long as ordinary humans. Or being able to shrug off diseases easier off than most humans. Some Valravns have given birth to humans, which has made various scholars consider that they might be more of what one could call some sort of demi-gods than humans. * Mythical Speech Valravns have the ability to speak with the dead, requesting their advice and guidance. But also to make certain that they reach the afterlife. In several stories, Valravns have also shown the ability to talk with animals. Sometimes even controlling them to a certain extent. They have this ability to serve their purpose better. But also is a sign that they are closer to nature than humans are. To what extent Valravns have control over this ability is unknown. Some Valravns have been known to sing or have such a beautiful voice that when they would pass that trees leaned slightly towards them, to hear them better. Known Valravns To start, the majority of known Valravns have been female. The exact reason isn’t entirely known and frankly, most don’t even care or think about it. There have been, however, some male Valravns but they are quite obscure in the myths and legends they appear in. There are, however, two distinctions of Valravns. There are the Valravns that are considered the heralds and guiders of dead. These individuals are highly respected but they pale in comparison to the Valravn Priest or Priestess of Signý, who is considered to be the most important herald of the goddess. Over time, there have been several Valravn priests as priestesses but for some reason they started to become obscure, vanishing all but from the records, tales and legends. * Midra A Valravn that fits with the scheming nature that many contribute to the nature of ravens. Midra’s tale is about a young woman that got discovered to be a Valravn. Using her growing influence, she became part of the court within the jarldom of Aegir. Though she gave wise advise and being of great aid with her prophetic visions, she was notorious for her various schemes. Usually deployed for her own small entertainment. * Alfild The Divine "True Old Norse meaning- Elf; Supernatural Being; Battle; Magical Counsel" Perhaps known as one of the wisest and most powerful Valravn. She was considered to be what one could call the mortal avatar of Signý. Not as in appearing as how Signý is portrayed but by being wise, powerful and beautiful, beyond comparison with the human peers of her time. She was a good friend of Sigeberth, becoming one of his chief advisors before and during his reign as the king of the Sarutobi kingdom of old. Outliving Sigeberth, Alfdis delivered on prophecy before she vanished into the night. She foretold that a dark time would come for many of the Chonobi people. But that the flame of hope would herald a better time but only after a time of strife and difficulty. One in which her successor would rise and help find the true leader, that will unify the Sarutobi. * Hjordis The Strong "Sword goddess", from Old Norse; A variant form is Hjordos Hjordis is one of the Valravns that wasn’t just an advisor. But also a fellow warrior. She was taken as courtier with Torak Blackroot, in the first age after the death of the Sage. Despite her beauty and wisdom, she was reputed to be courageous as ‘wild’. She could vanish for days or weeks from Torak’s court, into the wilds. Only to return back to pick up her service. With the death of Torak, Hjordis would throw herself into the flames that consumed the wooden ship in which Torak was placed for his Last Voyage. * Gerdur the Shieldmaiden "Protection, a protective woman." Gerdur was a Valravn who served in the court of the House of Rachon, mentoring Magnus, who would eventually succeed his uncle in becoming the jarl of House of Rachon. Gerdur kept proving her worth by offering advice to the jarl and eventually perished in battle, shielding Magnus from a killing blow. To this day, she remains an example for many young women who desire to become a shieldmaiden. * Fraida the Lonely "Someone who is beautiful and adored by all" Coveted by all for her beauty, Fraida was one of the Valravns that likely spent more time in her raven form than others. She briefly served in the court of the House of Ecla, serving as a shieldmaid for the jarl Brynjar the Stubborn. Due to her beauty, many tried to win her hand and love. To the point that Fraida would withdraw herself and live a secluded life in the wild. Wandering within the jarldom of Ecla, she would only come back to Brynjar’s aid when he needed her the most. * Elof the Hermit "From the Old Norse name Eileifr, which was derived from the elements ei "ever, always" and leifr "descendant, heir"." One of the few male Valravns that is known in recorded history. Elof is a special case among the Valravn for being quite distant. Unlike many other Valravns, he seemed most comfortable being alone. Traveling the heartlands of the Cho, Sarutobi and Hon clan, he was a very well known figure. Many would seek out the man’s advice as his understanding of prophecies. Some stories that involve Elof do state that the man only spoke in riddles or would give a task upon another, before giving any of his advice or prophecies. * Móeiður the Fair "Something that's bright and clear." than with Signý, due to the various tasks she did in the name of Audhild. Móeiður is a reoccuring figure in various myths and stories of the Vanguri People]] The tales of Móeiður are usually regarding her traveling between the Edani and Aldermarsh Sarutobi. She was responsible for ending various feuds between the two specific Sarutobi factions. Eventually, Móeiður would travel to the jarldom of Birgir. Where she would perform a task on behalf of Audhild before traveling to the north to stay at the House of Dowhon. Despite being respected and loved by many, Móeiður would find a tragic death at what would be considered a young age for a valravn. While traveling through the lands, she would be ambushed and killed by neighbouring Taika. Giving the Hons of Ecla the pretext to raid and invade their Taika neighbours, to avenge the death of Móeiður.Category:Chonobi Category:Faith Category:Beast Category:Myths